The use of stationary bicycles for cycling training is well known in the art. A typical design incorporates a bicycle mounted on a training device that supports the rear wheel of the bicycle. Often, the rear wheel support provides some type of resistance when the rider pedals the bicycle. Typically, the rider pedals the bicycle with two legs, however, to improve to target and develop leg-lifting muscles, users may desire to incorporate single-leg training into their routine. For single-leg training, the rider removes a foot from one of the pedals and pedals the bicycle with one leg. However, supporting the stationary leg during single-leg training can be awkward and/or cumbersome. Accordingly, there exists a need for an efficient device for facilitating single-leg cycling training.